Twilight
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: One fallen angel, one pill popper, one seductress with a broken heart, one orphan, one runaway plus one normal person equal life in a regular highschool. But look on the bright side, at least we have lunch!
1. Rumors

**P/N: okay here is my second shot at a Twilight Fanfiction. The characters are all human and trust me, I think you will like it. Well me and my bestfriend, Tessa, have a system. I write, Tessa edits and leaves a Tessa note at the bottom. I leave Paige notes. Example P/N: paige note. T/N: tessa note. Got it? Now read please!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did the book would not be as great as it is today to make it into a movie. So be happy I don't own it okay?

* * *

Chapter 1: Rumors

_Bella's POV_

'New school year, old people. Same old ruthless people.' I thought mopily as I got out of bed to get ready for my first day as a senior at Forks High. I really wasn't looking forward to this day but it had slowly creeped up on me and there was no going back now. As I slowly rolled out of bed, a tiny monster loudly opened my bedroom door and looked at me with an annoyed face as she placed her hands on her hips.  
Alice was that monster and a stylish one at that. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt that almost looked like a tutoo and had dark green stripes, a black spagetti strap shirt with a dark green half sweater over it and lots of black and red beaded necklaces of all shapes and sizes.  
"Get your lazy ass up Bella! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? And Rosalie is getting impatient! You know how she is in the morning!" Alice said and started to rummage through my closett.  
She pulled out a dark blue polo and a tight fiting long sleeved black shirt to go underneath along with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. She then left me to do my buisness and I begrudingly did it. When I finished getting washed and dressed I saw a fustrated Rose sitting on the couch in a tight off the shoulders red sweater, black skinny jeans, and a pair of gorgeous black pumps that I could never even dream of wearing.  
"Bout time. God! Here!" She threw me a banana and a cereal bar before storming out of the door.  
I sighed, she must still be angry about her last break up. Rose was dating her United States History teacher last year, no she's not a slut but the reason she does these things isn't for me to tell, and well she thought he loved her and Rose has always been into older men, something about the maturaty level.  
Anyway it turns out he only wanted her for the sex and after he had finally got her bent over his desk he started ignoring her. Rose didn't take that sitting down. She never took anything sitting down. She went to his house dressed in a tight strapeless red dress and knocked on his door hoping for him to answer. Instead a stressed out woman with a crying baby on her hip did. The sleeze ball teacher came out and demanded to know why she was there. She told him that she loved him and he backhanded her and told her that they were through.  
The next week Rose slashed his tires, trashed his classroom, stole his identety and made some major purchases, and that's not the icing on the cake. She told the principle she had been sexually harrassed by the man and he got canned. Moral of this crazy story? Don't mess with Rosealie Hale. As I hopped into the drivers seat Alice started talking a mile a minute about something, I'm not quite sure. She probably had coffee this morning anyway. We pulled up to the school in no time but none of us were ready to get out of the safety of the car. If we did we would face hell. I turned to the two people I trusted with my life and they had the same look as I did in my eyes. Worry.  
"We're not going to let the rumors of last year get us down. We can do this." I encouraged half-heartedly and Rose stepped out of the car.  
"Speak for yourself." She said sadly.  
"Yeah Bella as soon as this years over I'm hightailing it out of here." Alice added and I nodded as I got out of the car.  
That was our plan. Rose walked a few steps ahead of us, always the dominate one, and Alice held onto my arm. We were are own little island in this sea of fire and if we lost one of us we would all go down in flames. We head down the halls ignoring the stares and whispers that followed us until we reached our homeroom class.

_Edward's POV_

I zoned out as this girl, Jessica I think her name was, prattled on about how great this school was. I really didn't want to be here but thankfully my friends- no family- were here to endure this with me, it wasn't like they had any place else to go anyway. Jasper was playing with a red pencil like it was the most interesting thing on earth and Emmet was flirting like he was ampt to do.  
We weren't related by blood but we may as well be. I was feeling like my brains would melt when the door to the classroom opened to reveal three beautiful girls. The one in front was tall and had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and she walked with a air about her that just screamed 'mess with me and I'll shoot you', then there was a tiny pixie like girl with black spiky hair clinging onto her friend, the one she was clinging on had long brown hair and very pale skin.  
From what I could see they were all extrodinarily beautiful and they definatly caught everyone else's eye because the classroom got silent as they walked up towards the teacher. Jessica tugged on my sleeve and I turned half of my attention to her.  
"I didn't think those three would show their faces around here." Jessica sneered and Jasper turned his attention towards us.  
"Why who are they?" Jasper asked.  
"Well-" Jessica said, enjoying the attention she was getting. "The blonde one that looks like a model is Rosealie Hale and she is a slutty bitch."  
Emmet's attention was now caught at Jessica's harsh words.  
"What did she do?" Emmet inquired.  
"She slept with the previous United States History teacher. She told the principle it was sexual harassment so he got canned but we all know the truth." Jessica said.  
"What about the other two?" I asked, both girls in question were talking to the teacher with Rosealie.  
"Oh. The short one is Mary Alice Brandon but she likes to be called Alice. She lives with these drunkard parents who are always busy, probably why she's so phsyco. And the the one with the brown hair is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, she's the police chief's daughter and her mother is kinda flighty if you catch my drift. But what's interesting is, those two are lesbians." Jessica smirked as our attention was turned fully onto her.  
"Do you see how Alice is clinging onto Bella like that? They're together. Have been ever since they kissed last year, Mike Newton told me."  
Jessica was about to say something more when the teacher spoke.  
"Class, the bell is about to ring for first period. File out if you have your scheduals." She announced and I glanced down at my schedual for this school year. I had World History with Jasper next and Emmet was off to French. The bell rang and I watched curiously as the girls we were just talking about interacted. They seemed to just want to keep to themselves and that wasn't so bad. I followed Jasper out of the room and we walked to our next class together. Out of my periphial vision I noticed Alice and Bella walking behind us and I heard Alice talk in a hushed tone about something that seemed important. I slowed down to hear what they were saying even though I knew evesdropping was wrong.  
"Bells, I don't think I can go home tonight." The small girl said.  
"You can stay with me. Rose has to work tonight though so its just the two of us." The Bella girl reassured her friend. "Will your parents notice you're gone this time?"  
"I highly doubt it." Alice said misrebaly.  
I wished that I could hear more but we had finally gotten to the class and we had to find out where our seats were. We were seated in alphabetical order according to the diagram on the board. 'So kindergarden' I thought as I went to find my seat. I was located in the middle row thrid seat from the front. I was putting my stuff down and was about to sit in my chair when I felt a light tap on my right shoulder blade. I turned around to see Alice standing behind me with a twinkle in her gray eyes, or at least I thought they were gray.  
"You're Edward Anthony Mason and you've just moved here from Chicago." She stated, wait-how did she know I was from Chicago?  
"My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But call me Mary-Alice and I'll casterate you. I like to be called Alice and that's all." She informed me and I wanted to smile, she remided me of the Junie B. Jones books I read when I was younger. You know the 'My name is Junie B. Jones. The B stands for Beatrice but I don't like Beatrice. Just B and that's all.' Spheal that started off every book, something you didn't volentarily forget.  
"Um, nice to meet you?" I said or more like asked but the pixie just smiled.  
"I wish I could say the same about you." She said with a huge grin and I gave her a confused look.  
"Wha-" I started but she interruppted me.  
"I'm getting some strange vibes from you." She said crossing her arms under her chest. "I feel like something important is going to happen that involves you and mister tall, blonde, and handsome over there." She said mysteriously and looked over in Jasper's direction.  
Jasper felt her eyes on him and looked up. Alice gave him a cute wink and I held in my laughter when he turned a light shade of pink and looked down. The teacher then came into the classroom and the class immediately quieted down and Alice took the desk in front of me. I noticed that Bella had a seat by the window and had taken to staring longingly out of it. Maybe it was the way the light was hitting her, but at that moment she looked really pretty.

_Emmett's POV_

French is so BORING!!!!! I have just realised that it was a mistake to take this class. I mean I thought I had hit the jackpot when this hott blonde whose name was Rosealie took a seat next to me but boy was I wrong. I tried to make conversation with her but she shot me down quicker then I could say huh?. With an icy look that made me think that persuing her would be worth my while. I love a good chase but back to boring ass french. Boring!  
Although Rosealie doesn't look like she's bored, she looked like she was actually enjoying this class. I heard her speak french when the teacher told her to and she is really good at the language she almost sounds like she lived there. Did I meantion that she was hott? As the teacher droaned on and on about about irregular verbs ending in -er I laid my head down on my arms and started to fall asleep. Until I felt someone smack the back of my head. I looked up to see Rosealie giving me that icy stare again. This time I wasn't please by it, actually I was quite irratated by it.  
"What the hell?" I demanded but in a hushed tone so that the teacher wouldn't notice.  
"Don't you dare go to sleep!" she hissed and I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Why the fuck not?" I hissed back and she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms and legs.  
"Because you're my damn partner for the rest of this year and you're learning this shit wether you want to or not. I am not doing this work by myself." Rosealie glared and I glared back.  
"Tough nuts." I said and just as I put my head I felt a force hit my most prized possesions.  
Rosealie Hale had just punched my balls. Hard. As I clenched my teeth in pain and held my package I didn't think that I would be getting much sleep in this class in the future. Scratch French class being boring. It was down right painful and I couldn't help but notice that blondie had a satisfied look on that pretty face of hers.

* * *

**  
P/N: so there ya have. I want this story to be original and trust me you guys will have no idea as to where I'm going with this story so yea. So please review so I can show you!!!!**

REVIEW

_(T/N: Sorry. I didn't edit. Just uploaded it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D)_


	2. Pleae, Call Me Carlisle

**

* * *

**

P/N: I got such a great response for the first chapter it gave me enough courage to start and finish the second chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Edward wouldn't have been such a girl and he would've changed Bella in the first book.

Warning: a few homosexual underlying and cursing. If these are bothersome to you I suggest you skim over this chapter or leave all together.

* * *

Chapter 2:Please, Call Me Carlisle

_Rosalie's POV  
_  
It was now second period and I had Home Economics. Why in the world would I need Home Economics? Its not like I need to be domestic. As I made my way down the halls a hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to give said person a glare. I was surprised to see the Emmett guy from French class. When I first laid eyes on him I thought he was very hot and he must be smart because he was taking French, most guys take Spanish because its easier. But when he opened his mouth I could tell that he was like every other boy his age. Stupid.  
Anyway, now what did he want? He couldn't possibly need the notes seeing as I wouldn't let him go to sleep. What did he want? I crossed my arms under my chest and tapped my foot impatiently.

"What?" I asked hauntingly.

"I just wanted to know, how far is that stick shoved up your ass?" He asked and I was surprised that he kept a straight face but I still rolled my eyes.

"How many times have I heard that one? A lot. I know I'm a bitch. I don't need to be reminded by juvenile males with nothing better to do." I said in a dangerous tone.

I walked off and unfortunately he followed me. He even went into my classroom and by this time I had enough, I already had one period with him I did not need another!  
"Why the hell are you following me?" I demanded and he had the nerve to smirk at me.

"I have this class too." He stated simply and I held in a huff of frustration. How dare he rile me up like this!!

I then noticed Alice and Bella rounding the corner and coming into the classroom. I all too happily pulled them inside and we found a table together. As we walked down the aisle with our arms linked I noticed Emmett sitting in the back with two other boys. Both of the boys were pretty cute but they were boys, not men. Emmett sent me a smile and I rolled my eyes as Alice led us to a table a few feet in front of them.  
As everyone settled in a pretty woman with curly brown hair that came to her shoulder blades came in and stood at the front of her desk to address us. She had a warm motherly smile and I had a feeling that I would like her.

"Hello class my name is Ms. McClellan, but you may call me Esme. I will be your Home Economics teacher for this year and I hope to get to know everyone single one of you." She introduced and I was surprised, why wasn't she married? She was pretty enough and she didn't seem mean at all.

"Today I think we'll start off making cookies. Simple right? Wrong. The first batch I ever made nearly burned my house down!" she joked and I couldn't help but smile, I glanced at Alice and Bella and noticed that they were the same way I was.

"Okay now since this is Home Economics we need to act like you're at home. Loosen up. You can't do anything right when you're uptight." She said as she walked down the aisles and tried to liven up the class as she passed out a rubric for the class to each student and a personality quiz.

"The quiz I've given you will decide your partner for the rest of the year, someone you're compatible with so that way you can work well together. Plus there is a big year round project that we shall get started on next month. Now take the quiz and be truthful!!" Esme said encouragingly.  
I took out a pen before looking down at the quiz and I quickly noticed that the questions were kind of...odd, to say the least. Number one asked 'What is your favorite letter?' while some asked if I had a temper or was high maintenance. I answered the strange questions as truthfully as I could and turned mine into the front of the classroom around the same time Alice and Bella did.  
When we turned them in Esme gave us a warm smile and then handed each of us what looked to be a recipe.  
"Okay girls, head through that door and into the kitchens. Pick a station and get to work, I hope you make something wonderful!" She said as she pointed to a heavy looking brown door on the right of the classroom.

We all nodded before heading towards the direction she told us to go to. Alice opened the door and the room was quite unique. There were several mini-kitchens located around the room fully equipped with stoves, ovens, cabinets where I'm guessing the ingredients were, different colored utensils hanging at every station, the white counter tops were so clean you could see your face in it, and pots and pans were in the cabinets under the sink and by the oven, and a mini-fridge. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she looked like she was in heaven.

_Bella's POV  
_  
I felt that I would faint then and there if didn't get a chance to make something! I love cooking and one day I aspired to be a world-renowned chef! My dream is one of the few things I give my parents credit for, if Renee didn't burn everything she touched and if Charlie knew how to make more than eggs and fish, I wouldn't have been able to realize my dream. I'm saving up money to go to study the culinary arts in Paris, France when I graduate.  
I haven't picked a school yet because there are so many good ones to choose from! France is the culinary capital of the world after all. Alice and Rose will be accompanying me on my journey because Alice wants to become a fashion designer as famous as the Coco Couture and Chanel lines and Rose wants to become a model, and with a figure like hers she's a definite shoe in. I was broken from my thoughts when the door we came in opened to reveal a smiling Esme and her eyes locked on mine.

"I can see that look in your eyes Miss Isabella Swan. This class was meant for you." She said mysteriously and I blushed.

"I prefer to be called 'Bella', if that's okay with you Miss McClellan." I said timidly and Esme's eyes twinkled.  
"What a pretty name. But in turn you must call me Esme. Otherwise I just feel like an old spinster. Why don't we get started as the rest of the class finishes up huh?" Esme suggested and we all nodded.

"I've been itching to try out this room ever since I saw it!" Esme said and clapped her hands together in an excited way.

She then walked over to a large brown box and pulled out four aprons: one baby blue, one red with black Hawaiian flowers, one yellow, and one maroon colored one. She handed Bella the blue one, Rosalie the red, and Alice the yellow before donning the maroon one on for herself. She then told the three girls that they would be making cookies from scratch, meaning no box mix.  
We had a lot of fun making those cookies and we each made our own to satisfy our own individual tastes. I made peanut butter, Alice made sugar cookies with loads of sprinkles that she would add on after her cookies were finished against Rose and my better judgment, Rose made M&M cookies using only the green ones, and Esme made chocolate chip cookies. As we sat on the counter eating excess dough while the cookies baked, Alice decided she wanted to get to know our teacher more.  
"How long have you been married?" Alice asked curiously as she licked sugar cookie dough off of her skinny fingers and Esme blushed.  
"Oh I'm not married..." Esme said and trailed off with a distant tone in her voice.

"Hmm. I would've thought some one would've snatched you up!" Rose said in a surprised tone. "If you aren't married there is no hope for the rest of us."

"No that is not true!" Esme said putting a hand on Rosalie's. "That's not true at all! You will all find wonderful men one day and have many k-kids."

I noted that Esme stuttered and winced like she was in pain on the last word but didn't point it out. I then heard loud and destructive noises coming from the classroom and Esme ran out in a frantic rush. Alice, Rosalie and I all looked at each other before running out after Esme. We were greeted my chaos and confusion that only hormone ridden teens could provide.  
A small faction of popular girls we painting their nails on Esme's desk, getting paint drops on paper work, boys were having an all out paper ball and pencil fight, more kids were just talking really loudly and out of the corner of my eye I could see the new boys being glommed on by a gaggle of pretty girls that twirled their hair and batted their eyelashes at them. Esme waved her hands frantically not knowing what to do. She pathetically ran around the room to get order but no one listened to her. When she looked close to tears Rose stood on a near by desk and put her hands on her hips.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rosalie yelled and the room immediately quieted and Rose peered down at all of them with her icy blue eyes.

"You bitches get the fuck off Miss McClellan's desk before I yank your skinny asses off myself." Rose commanded, the girls scurried off but one of the jock boys had the audacity the throw a paper ball at Rose's head and she whipped her head at him and I was afraid she might get whiplash.

"You want to throw something at me dumb ass? Be a man and throw a fucking punch and not the pussy you really are by throwing a fucking paper ball." Rose hissed and the boy looked like he was ready to soil his pants.

"Now get your asses into these seats and shut the fuck up!" Rose stated before gracefully jumping off of the table in her read pumps.

_Jasper's POV  
_  
I swear to god that Emmett was going to jump that Rosalie girl right then and there. I don't know what he sees in her because she is a little too brash for my tastes. The bell then rang for lunch and everyone nervously filed out of the classroom, not wanting to evoke the wrath of the blue-eyed blonde. I followed the noisy crowd to the lunchroom and found a table near the windows for Edward, Emmett and I to sit at. As I waited for them I noticed the Alice girl prance with a 'My Little Pony' lunch box to a table in the middle.  
She looked so small and fragile next to everyone else... she will be perfect. I grabbed my sketchbook out of my book bag and hurriedly began to draw the little pixie and her surroundings as she laughed as joked with her two friends. I was halfway done when Emmett and Edward got to the table with two tray loads of food that was more than enough for the three of us but with the way Emmett eats you could never be too careful. As we ate I finished my sketch and I looked up to see Alice looking directly at me as if she knew what I had just done. Her eyes pierced me and I forced myself to look away from her. That girl was seriously sending me some weird vibes.  
Before I knew it, it was time for anatomy and I still have no clue as to why I let Emmett talk me into taking this class. His rationing to take it was, and I quote, 'we get to learn about boobies'. Sometimes I wonder about my sexuality, I know I'm not gay because guys do nothing for me, but girls don't do much for me either. Maybe I'm asexual. Yea that's it. With those rational thoughts in my head I walked into the Anatomy class to see a tall blonde haired man scribbling on the chalkboard.  
I sat down at a table in the front with Emmett and Edward and tried to ignore some of the stares girls in the class were giving me. The tall blonde teacher turned around to face the class and I heard a collective gasp from the female population and I had to silently agree with their reaction. The man was handsome, any guy-straight, gay, or into animals- would reluctantly agree on that assessment.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." The man announced and the girls rewarded his velvety sounding voice with a sigh.  
"In my class I feel a more hands on approach to learning is in the better way to teach. Now everyone stand up and lets see how much you know about your own anatomy."

The scrapping of chairs could be heard around the room as everyone got into place. When Mr. Cullen was happy with the way things were he open his mouth again.

"Point to your pupils." Mr. Cullen said and most of the class- save a few dumb jocks found their pupils. Mr. Cullen directed the jocks to sit down and then went back to the game.

"Point to the general location of your medulla oblongata."  
More than half of the class sat down including Emmet at that one.

"Point to your fibula."  
The game continued on in this fashion until Edward was the only one standing and Mr. Cullen wasn't giving up-but neither was Edward.  
Mr. Cullen gave body part after body part and Edward got every single one correct, personally I didn't think we had that many body parts. Finally they just stared each other down like two rivals realizing that they could best the other.

"I do believe that that is every body part in my body besides my rectum. Mr. Cullen." Edward said with a smirk and there was a twinkle of challenge in Mr. Cullen's blue eyes.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Mr. Cullen said and then went on to teach the class.  
While I was taking notes a piece of paper flew my way from Emmett's direction and I opened it to see Emmett's silly scrawl.

Eddie's got a boyfriend! And his initials are C.C.  
I bit back a chuckle as I slid the note into my binder pocket and Edward glanced at me but I shook my head to signal nothing. When the bell rang to signal the last class of the day Mr. Cullen pulled Edward aside and Edward told us to go on.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett said so only Edward and I heard and the tips of Edward's ears turned red at Emmett's perversion.

As the door to the classroom shut behind I had to admit that this school year was bound to be interesting.

* * *

**P/N: so yea. I'm so happy that you guys are actually reading this I could die right now and be so happy! But I won't die because then I wouldn't be able to finish this story so yea! Please review!  
REVIEW!!!**

_(T/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!)_


End file.
